


Milky

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Incest, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Play, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, everyone fucks everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2020 - Day 5: LactationWhen their milk starts coming in, Derek gets to experience some of the things he fantasized about.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Laura Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Milky

The months have flown by for Derek ever since he succeeded in knocking up Laura and getting his dad to put a pup inside him to. The house has been a lot more enjoyable and insular since then, Talia pulling all of the children out of school to homeschool them. It was safer and made more sense before she had to worry about the older two showing their pregnancies. Sex has become a much bigger part of their lives too - now that the four capable of breeding are all pupped, there's no reason not to indulge with one another when the mood strikes. Derek's noticed his younger siblings have even taken to copying some of what they see and he can't help but feel pleased that he made it all possible. They've let Maximus and a few of the other studs have more run on the property too, with so many eager holes ripe for the taking.

Derek feels a thrill every time he gets to look at their naked bellies, now swelling round, tits going soft and filling in. But his favorite new development is how all four of them have started leaking. Stiles' had come in first, waking Derek in the middle of the night with a sweet scent filling his nostrils. He'd immediately dragged the boy up from where he'd fallen asleep nursing Derek's cock so he could latch on to the boy's tiny little tit. His mouth had flooded briefly with milk even sweeter than his mother's, his cock stiffening at the first taste, and he'd shoved Stiles open on his cock before the boy had fully awoken, hunching to keep his mouth attached. The milk had run out so quickly on both nipples but it was okay, he'd only needed to bounce him a few times before his knot had swollen. He got another few sips while they waited for it to deflate and then shifted Stiles so he could go to sleep suckling on his nipple and hoping for more.

Laura's took a little bit longer, but Derek didn't mind. He and Stiles took turns sucking her pert little nipples until they were raw and sore, helping encourage the production when Talia had explained that would make it happen faster. He set Stiles to work on his too daily, making sure he was producing within hours of Laura. The house was soon always covered in the delicious scent, his little brother and sister happy to be allowed to nurse whenever they wanted too. Soon enough all of them were constantly leaking, milk dribbling down their always bare chests.

Derek didn't forget the stray urges he had though, and when one of their bitches finally whelped a littler, he was quick to grab Stiles and Max, who'd sired the pups, and head to the care pen. The puppies were so soft and tiny, and Derek's cock and hole started leaking when he picked one up after growling the mother into submission and it latched on without trouble, tiny teeth scraping pleasurably over his nipple as it started to suckle. He held it close as he positioned Stiles on the ground, bringing two more pups over and making sure his little mate was angled just how he wanted him, chest almost touching the ground so the pups could latch onto him, ass in the air presented. Derek picked up another puppy for himself, making sure both his newly grown tits were getting sucked and nibbled on before he whistled for Max, pleased when the dog was already showing cock.

Max's thick tongue came out and licked over Stiles' hole a few times, helping the boy to start leaking slick, and Derek shifted closer to watch as the dog moved over him, fur brushing the boy's body and making him shiver. Derek had kept him from getting fucked so far, but now he wanted to see it before he experienced it for himself, enjoying the way Stiles instinctively arched his back higher to give Max a better angle, making sure not to dislodge the puppies from his chest. Derek made a pleased rumble when Max's hips hunched and his cock found Stiles' tight little boyhole, pushing in easily with the slick. The boy cries out when that thick dog cock slides home and Derek wishes he could see the way it would push his belly out if he wasn't pregnant.

Max sets a fast pace, hips practically flying as he humps Stiles, the boy's little claws coming out to dig into the dirt of the pen and keep him in place. The puppies stay latched on tight, and Derek can see how Stiles keeps arching his chest down, trying to get more from them. Watching his tiny, pregnant mate as he nurses pups and gets fucked by the dog is one of the hottest things Derek's ever seen and he wonders if it would be possible for Stiles to get knocked up by Max in the future. Everything else Derek has willed has been possible so far and he tries to make a mental reminder to look into it, to see what his dynamic can do.

In the meantime though he enjoys the show. He knows Max's cock is thicker and longer than his own, knows it's filling Stiles in a way he can't yet, not being fully grown. He's not jealous though, he knows Stiles likes when he fucks him, or at least he hopes he does. He's clearly enjoying taking Max's cock. One day they'll have to see how many knots the little one can take, Derek would love to see his omega hole stretched wide and open. It is too short of a time Derek thinks when Stiles cries out at the fullness as Max's cock inflates inside of him, knot tying them together. But it must be longer than he thought because the pups on his tits unlatch, tiny bellies swollen up with milk, and he can see the pair beneath Stiles have also let go. He gathers them up and places all four back with their mother, pulling the other four from her.

He's back just in time to watch Max pull free of Stiles in a rush of hot come and Derek's a little jealous it's not filling him up. It's alright though, he calls the boy over to where he's leaned up against a bit of fencing, having Stiles settle in his lap, his hole hot and wet and loose when he sits on Derek's cock as he's told. Derek helps two of the remaining pups attach themselves to Stiles' nipples, making sure they're getting milk before cradling the other two to his own. He can't help but buck his hips up when they start to suck on his, the pulling sensation going straight to his cock. He uses one hand to adjust Stiles until the four puppies are about between them, making sure the boy's hands and arms can keep them there, and then he's lifting Stiles off his cock just enough that he can start thrusting up, feeling hot dog come easing the way as he helps his mate ride him, both of them panting from the pleasure of having the puppies nursing while they fuck.

"Feels better than I thought baby. Can't wait until you whelp my pups, wanna see you feeding our kids while I fuck you. Be even better when we can both be nursing our pups."

"Is that the plan then, what about my pups?" Derek turns a smile on his sister, unsure when she arrived but hoping she's enjoyed whatever show she's gotten. 

"You too. And mom."

"Can't believe you didn't invite me out to play with you two and the puppies. Brat." Laura sticks her tongue out at him as she lets herself into the pen. Derek can't help but lick his lips when he catches sight of her leaking nipples and she's quick to catch on, kneeling next to them and pushing her chest out just like Talia had done when she found Stiles and Derek on top of Peter. Her tits are much smaller but that's okay, they're still at just the right height for he and Stiles to both lean over, attaching themselves to her chest and suckling the milk from her. Derek can hear when she starts to finger herself, starts alternating hard sucking pulls with sharp little bites, knowing she likes her tits roughed up a little just like he does. One day he's going to see if he can get the bigger dogs to try to chew on theirs a little, hopefully while he fucks her. For now though he sucks and bites at her chest, can hear Stiles doing the same even as the puppies suckle at them, his knot flaring inside of Stiles just as Laura cries out and shudders through her own orgasm.

"That was really good oh my god." Laura's a little breathless, her body twitching and her nipples puffy and red when they detach from her.

"Mmhmm." Derek's voice was nearly a purr, his belly full of his sister's sweet milk and his cock pumping inside of Stiles. He makes a soft noise of protest when Laura takes the pups away but he can tell they're just as sated so he lets it go. Stiles' nipples are even more swollen and raw looking than Laura's and a glance at his own shows Derek's are just as bad. He can't help but rub his fingers over them, shivering and feeling his cock spurt more come out as they throb in time with his touch. When Laura comes back there's a mischievous glint in her eyes and she doesn't waste any time at all before she's kneeling back down and taking first one then the other of his nipples in her mouth, sucking hard before biting down, enjoying the way it makes Derek writhe. When she's had her fun with him, she turns to Stiles, and Derek is quick to dip his head down to join her, the two of them sucking and biting at his nipples in tandem, making him cry out and arch into their mouths. His little body is clenching in waves around Derek's cock, milking his knot, and he grinds his hips up, wishing not for the first time that his mate's tiny cock could get hard and come. Derek knows he would be, can feel it in the way Stiles is producing even more slick, the mess dribbling out of him as Derek's knot slowly starts to shrink.

They're all exhausted by the time Derek finally slips free, and they move back to the house together, not bothering to clean up before they fall together in a heap on the living room floor, dripping come and slick and milk. Derek's last thought before he falls asleep is that he can't wait to see what else they can get up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
